The Magical Medical Herbalist
by Challenge King
Summary: Harry decides to leave England to move to the United States for a fresh start to be a doctor after the death of everyone he loves because of the war with Voldemort.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Grey's Anatomy which belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

Harry let his head fall back on his headrest and closed his emerald green eyes. His hair was still the untamed mess it had always been, which didn't bother him anymore. He'd comb it once in the morning and then ignore it. What use was it to fight with it? It would be nice to be in a place where he wasn't 'famous', to just blend in. There would be no one to tell him he had his mother's eyes or that he looked just like his father.

At the moment was on an airplane to the United States to start over. He could have very well just apparated, but wanted the time to think. His head had so many thoughts that he couldn't even sleep all that well. The faces of everyone he lost would flash behind his eyes the second they closed. They would go from smiling, optimistic, and gentle to sad, hurt, and hard. At times he even woke up in nightmares, seeing his friends cold, lifeless bodies. Everyone was gone- the Weasleys, Hermione, Teddy, Remus, Nymphadora, Hagrid, Dumbledore and Hedwig hit him the hardest. He didn't want them to die for him, he'd told them not to fight. They did anyway and now he was completely alone.

He thought back to the first time he'd met Hermione and Ron on the train to Hogwarts. A small, sad smile played on his lips as he remembered Ron trying to turn Scabbers yellow, and the response it got from Hermione. "Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good is it? I've tried a few simple spells myself and they've all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, it's the best school of witchcraft there is I've heard - I've learned all the course books by heart of course. I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" The words echoed in his mind, he still heard her voice, so matter of fact about everything. If he had known then that he would be the cause of their death, he wouldn't have been so friendly.

After the war ended, and Voldemort was truly dead this time, he had a little bit of work to do before leaving England. He'd gained Voldemort's bank vault at Gringotts, as well as a few other vaults as spoils of war. However, he kept none of the gold held within any of the vaults except all of Voldemort's research notes into all forms of magic which was very extensive and very well organized. He handed everything else over to the goblins to pay for the damages caused by the dragon. The goblins weren't too happy with him, but gladly took the gold.

He also received his inheritance from his parents as as the Black and Peverell families. After which he combined them all under the Potter name. Hell, he'd even shrunk all his belongings including everything from his vaults after emptying them to fit into a single multi-compartment trunk. Everything except for the Deathly Hallows which were in his Mokeskin Pouch around his neck along with the shrunken trunk.

A moment later, there was a ding, signaling that there was an announcement about to be made. "Attention passengers, if you could please buckle your seat belts, we will be starting our decent into Boston International in just a few minutes. Please make sure all trays are locked in place, your seat is in an upright position, and all electronic devices are turned off. Thank you for flying with Delta Airlines, and enjoy your stay in the United States."

Lifting his head off the head rest, he sighed. There was a murmur of excitement all around him. Couples, families, friends. It sent a pang of guilt through him. Ron and Hermione were bound to get married one day. He himself had fallen for Ginny over the last couple of years. Shaking it off for the moment, he buckled himself back in and watched out the window. He imagined being out there on his broom, instead of on an airplane.

He was on his way to be a guest speaker and a consultant at various Hospitals and Medical Schools (both magical and non-magical) around the country. He had decided against becoming an Auror, and had instead chosen to become an Alchemist/Healer. All throughout his school years and during the war he had studied alchemy and healing magic on his own. After the war he earned masteries in Alchemy and Healing Magic. In Muggle terms with his masteries, he has an M.D. and he is a licensed Herbalist as well. He figured he'd do that for as long as he could, and help as many magical and non-magical people as he can. Especially with the research he was going to start doing into making a cure for lycanthropy.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is a start to an idea for a crossover story between Harry Potter and Grey's Anatomy. If anyone has any ideas on which season of Grey's Anatomy that Harry should be hired in please PM me or leave a review or vote on the Poll on my profile page. Also please leave a review telling me what you think. ****I also have two forums called Harry Potter Challenges and iCarly Challenges set up for the challenges I make so if you could please stop by those and take a look to see if one of the challenges interests you enough.  
**


	2. 15 years After Coming To The USA

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter which belongs to J.K. Rowling or Grey's Anatomy which belongs to Shonda Rhimes.**

* * *

Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, Chief of Surgery's Office  
Seattle, Washington  
Tuesday, October 1, 2013

_15 years after coming to the U.S._

Harry sat across from Dr. Owen Hunt the current Chief of Surgery as well as Head of Trauma Surgery of Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital having just signed his contract to work at the hospital as an Attending to run the clinic. Harry thought of all the possibilities before he had signed the contract and he liked that he would be able to help not only the hospital but a lot more patients.

Harry looked and smiled, "So Dr. Hunt I'll get free reign of the Clinic here as long as I bring it up to standards that were laid out in the contract right?"

The red haired doctor smiled back at Harry, "Please call me Owen Dr. Potter and yes you'll get free reign with the clinic as long as you bring to the standards stated in the contract."

Harry smiled at Owen's answer, "Alright then. I'll call you Owen as long as you call me Harry."

Both men stood and shook hands as they both hoped this worked out in the end.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is the second chapter to my idea for a crossover story between Harry Potter and Grey's Anatomy. I am ending the this as a to-shot so if any one wants to take it over please leave a review telling me or PM me. Please leave a review telling me what you think as well. ****I also have two forums called Harry Potter Challenges and iCarly Challenges set up for the challenges I make so if you could please stop by those and take a look to see if one of the challenges interests you.**


End file.
